


You Fucked Up. Period.

by Quinnion



Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blood, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Healthy Relationships, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, M/M, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Skipping Class, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, i mean...yeah, lots of period talk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Kageyama pants hard, face flushed from running all the way to the gym and back, "I don’t know why you’d need these in the bathroom so urgently but here?” It’s only when he holds out his arms that Hinata realizes what happened.Instead of the sanitary pads wrapped in baby blue paper that he expected, his eyes land on his knee pads. Hinata slaps his hands over his face and hutches over a bit. He can’t help but laugh at the situation. It is objectively funny.“Oh my fucking God, you’re such an idiot,” he shakes his head, dragging his hands over his face dramatically, “I needed the other pads! Theotherones! Because I got my period in class!”Or Hinata gets his period in class and asks Kageyama for help. He misunderstands, still adjusting to his boyfriend being trans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767268
Comments: 19
Kudos: 480





	You Fucked Up. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while I like to write a short one-shot that's mainly just funny and fun to write! And I saw [ this textpost](https://okshouyo.tumblr.com/post/159776196156/transboy-hinata-starting-his-period-in-the-middle) and it called out to me (I got permission from the creator). So here we are!! I'm planning another addition to this series that'll be longer but I'm open to any suggestions!! This fic takes place around the same time as [ Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467323) and even though it's not necessary for you to read the other works in this series to understand this one I would still recommend it since it provides background on how they got together and I'm really proud of them too! 
> 
> Also, I know lots of trans guys have dysphoria about their periods (I know I did) but I wanted to leave that out of this fic since it was mainly meant to be humorous. I may write a fic in the series that talks more about dysphoria but for now I'd rather focus on the positive parts of being trans. Anyways, enjoy!

Hinata always found it difficult to pay attention in class, and sometimes even stay awake. He’d much rather be in the gym and playing volleyball, his body having a hard time staying still for long periods of time. He remembers even as a child he would get scolded for squirming in his chair and getting up to move every chance he got. 

It’s the middle of the day but class seems to stretch on forever. He swears hours should have gone by since the last time he looked at the clock but the minute hand has barely moved. Hinata’s head slides off his hand every few minutes, nearly slamming down on his desk before he snaps his head up, wide awake for only a second. His teacher’s words drown out, muffled nonsense to him, but at least he forces himself to absentmindedly copy down what’s on the board into his notebook. 

His attention is suddenly pulled to the front of his mind when he shifts in his chair for the hundredth time today. There’s an uncomfortable damp wetness between his legs and for a split second he swears he peed himself. It’s only when he realizes it’s the end of the month that the true cause becomes apparent. Hinata curses under his breath and glances down subtly while he shifts his hips forward, slouching into his seat to get a look. He doesn’t spot any stain, and he can’t be more happy that the school uniform pants are black. 

Straightening up, Hinata clears his throat to get the attention of the teacher and raises his hand. She pauses her lecture, it’s not like he knows what was going on anyways, and turns to look at him with an unimpressed expression. 

“Yes, Hinata? Do you have a question?”

With a shake of his head, he lowers his hand and laughs awkwardly. “Not exactly, I wanted to ask if I could go to the bathroom.”

She sighs out of frustration and just nods, gesturing to the door. Hinata thanks her and scrambles out of his chair, nearly tripping over his backpack. He’s out of the classroom with the door swinging behind him before his teacher can tell him not to be too long. The moment he’s in the closest bathroom, he pulls out his phone and texts Kageyama.

_(13:22) Babe!!!! I know you’re in class but this is an emergency could you please get my pads from my locker in the club room?_

_(13:23) I’m in the bathroom on the second floor please come here fast (ノдヽ)_

Hinata sets his phone down on the plastic toilet-roll holder, having locked himself in a stall, and pulls down his pants to see the damage. Thankfully, he caught it early. His underwear is pretty badly soaked in blood but not all the way through and his pants were spared. He mutters to himself angrily as he cleans up as best as he can, scrubbing the dried blood on his thighs and patting down the fabric. He can’t believe this had to happen now. 

His periods have always been irregular, with his small frame and athleticism, but they’ve gotten even more unpredictable on hormones. They’re meant to stop at some point, and he always gets excited and thinks they have after even so much as a month and a half of nothing, but apparently that time hasn’t come yet. It’s not like he has it bad anyways. He’s always been lucky in the puberty department. With a small chest and light and short, nearly painless periods. Hinata doubts he’d be able to play volleyball so intensely if he had to deal with anything more. He’s pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzes, immediately checking.

(13:25) Just got out of class and almost to the gym. Be there soon. 

Hinata sighs in relief and slumps back against the toilet unceremoniously. He’s glad he can count on Kageyama to be so quick to come to his aid. After he finishes cleaning himself up, Hinata places a few layers of toilet paper in his underwear to tide him over until his boyfriend arrives. He pulls up his pants and exits the stall, pacing around in the thankfully empty bathroom while he waits. It only takes him a few minutes to arrive.

The door bursts open and startles Hinata, making him jump up a bit and grab his chest. He relaxes when he sees it’s Kageyama. The taller boy is red faced and panting hard, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, and cradling something in his arms. 

“Oh thank God, that was pretty fast,” Hinata sighs in relief, smiling gratefully.

“Y-yeah, I ran all the way to the gym and back,” he explains breathily, sucking in air every few words, “I don’t know why you’d need these in the bathroom so urgently but here?” It’s only when Kageyama holds out his arms that Hinata realizes what happened.

Instead of the sanitary pads wrapped in baby blue paper that he expected, his eyes land on his knee pads. Hinata slaps his hands over his face and hutches over a bit. He can’t help but laugh at the situation. It is objectively funny. 

“Oh my fucking God, you’re such an idiot,” he shakes his head, dragging his hands over his face dramatically. 

Kageyama is somehow still confused but he’s more offended than anything else, tightening his grip on the knee pads. He frowns hard and points at him accusingly. “I’m not an idiot! I did what you asked! And I ran here to help you like a good boyfriend!” he shouts defensively 

Rolling his eyes, Hinata grabs the knee pads and shakes them in his face, “I needed the other pads! The _other_ ones! Because I got my period in class!”

Realization reaches Kageyama’s eyes and his lips part in a quiet ‘oh.’ He drops his arms to his sides and his eyes cast downwards. He almost looks sad. Hinata sighs and his expression softens, “It’s okay, babe. It’s not a big deal, and you _are_ a good boyfriend.” 

Kageyama perks up and fails to hold back a smile, “Whatever...You’re still having your uh...right?”

“Uh yes?! I can’t just stop it whenever I want to,” he snorts, “Come on, we gotta hurry to the gym or else I’ll fucking bleed all over my pants.” Hinata grabs his hand and drags him out of the bathroom and down the hallway, Kageyama’s eyes wide with urgency. He knows they’ll probably both get in trouble for being gone from class for so long but it’s not like either of their attendance records are good anyways.

“Are you in pain? Would it be faster if I just carried you and ran?” Kageyama asks, completely serious. Hinata stops in his tracks and looks back at him, a wide grin on his face. 

“Well...It wouldn't _not_ help,” he hums, only feeling a little guilty for taking advantage of his boyfriend’s concern. He doesn’t expect him to actually do it though. But Kageyama scoops him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style and runs down the hallway.

Hinata laughs as he bounces in his arms, holding onto his shoulders to keep himself as steady as possible. “Scratch what I said before. You’re not a good boyfriend, you’re the best boyfriend,” he announces with a kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to continue with this AU so if you have any suggestions/ideas let me know!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
